This invention relates generally to fresh water sources in association with toilet apparatus; and more particularly concerns receptacles for fresh water easily accessible proximate toilet water tanks.
Accessibility of fresh water near heavy lid covered toilet water tanks is a needed objective, though possibly infrequent. Use of main large water containing tanks for fresh water is possibly but not desirable due to weight and large size of components. There is need for an easily usable source of fresh water in conjunction with functioning of toilet water supply tanks.